


Missed Half the Game But I'm Not Complaining

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Kiss cam, Kuroko is no different, M/M, akashi is sly, kagami is so done with kuroko, this is not how you flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko meet for the first time at the biggest basketball game of the year in America. Let’s just say they got off on the wrong foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Half the Game But I'm Not Complaining

Kuroko stumbled down the stairs. It was so difficult trying to navigate since he’s a foreigner, has low presence, and minimum height of a teenager despite being in his mid-twenties. 

“Watch it, kid!” spatted an angry pompous lady.

“I sorry.” Kuroko replied softly. He didn’t have enough practice with Kagami because that lady definitely scrutinized him. 

“Foreigners…” she mumbled under her breath before she walked away.

Seriously, why did he think it was worth travelling so far for a basketball game anyway? He already missed the first quarter but the scores were still one-digit numbers. He couldn’t have missed much. 

Once Kuroko caught sight of the strong US team dribbling into the second quarter, he balled his fists. It was worth it. It should be.

Suddenly, while still on the stairs, Kuroko was accidentally pushed by a large standing american, causing him to fall helplessly. He waited for the pain but it never came. Instead, he was engulfed in someone’s embrace.

Kuroko took a step back and took in the face of the man that helped him.  

The man that had pushed him rushed frantically asked, “Oh god, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”  

“Fine fine.” Kuroko said.

“What was that?” asked the american. 

Before Kuroko could repeat, the man (who’s hands were still clutching Kuroko’s arms) answered smoothly, “It’s fine. He’s alright.”

“Oh okay! Sorry again!” then the man left up the stairs.

Kuroko bowed his head slightly at the kind man, “Thank you much.”

The man chuckled as he gestured to the empty seat next to what must be his seat, “I think you meant ‘Thank you very much’”

Kuroko sat down and sighed. He could finally enjoy the game.

The man was really thoughtful for giving the empty seat away to a stranger. At least that was what Kuroko thought until-

“[You could work on your English more though. You’d never survive here.]”

“[You’re Japanese?]”

“[Do I look like an American?]”

“[You sounded like one.]”

“[Well, one of us has to if you’re gonna sit with me.]”

“[Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know this seat had qualifications.]”

“[Aren’t you glad that you fit them perfectly then?]”

“[I’m suddenly not so thankful anymore.]”

“Burn.”

“[What does that even mean?]”

Their conversation ended when the crowd riled up. The buzzer sounded as a beautiful alley oop was made. Kuroko and that man’s eyes suddenly focused on the game. If it were anything, basketball was the only thing they had in common. 

The man asked him without losing track of the ball, “[You play?]”

“[Why?]”

“[Does that mean you don’t?]”

“[Middle school and high school.]”

“[College?]”

“[What is your purpose of these questions?]”

“[Trying to get your gratitude back.]”

“[Too bad, it left the stadium already.]”

Kuroko saw the man smile out of the corner of his eyes. Was Kuroko a game to him? How rude.

“[For someone who voluntarily broke my fall, you’re kind of a douche.]”

“[Well, you’re no saint.]”

Kuroko resisted the urge to flail his arms. The Japanese man beside him annoyed him more than any of the americans in that place. 

Still, he tried focusing on the game. Halfway into the second quarter and their knees suddenly touched. And this, ensued a knee war. Seriously, how much more childish could they get? It wasn’t even a big deal.

The man grumbled, “[Can you not? I’m trying to focus here.]”

“[You’re the one taking my share of the leg space.]”

“Excuse me?” 

Oh, Kuroko understood that. And Kagami taught him the perfect response.

In the most condescending tone, Kuroko replied, “You’re excused.” 

Kuroko watched the man’s face deadpan. That was most definitely not the response he expected. 

They bickered a little more and just like that, the second quarter ended. 

“[See? You made us miss the second quarter.]” Kuroko’s shoulders sagged.

“[I believe your knee started it.]”

“[Oh really now?]”

The man put on a sarcastic smile, “Really.” he answered in English.

A commentator’s voice on the speaker boomed loudly, “ALRIIIIGHT AUDIENCE! YOU KNOW HOW THIS PLAYS OUT RIGHT?!”

“RIIIIIIIGHT” came the response.

Kuroko felt confused. What was going on?

“We’ve chosen a special couple tonight! According to our cameraman, they barely had their eyes on the court!”

Some of the girls and women cooed and excitedly looked around.

The huge screens above the court started displaying rows and rows of the audience. And then, it stopped. Right at Kuroko and the man sitting next to him. 

“AND WE HAVE OUR PERFECT COUPLE OF THE NIGHT!”

 Kuroko’s heart almost sank. Kagami warned him about the Kiss Cam. Even the guy next to him was facepalming. 

Then, the chanting started. 

“Kiss…Kiss…Kiss…”

Well, challenge accepted.

Kuroko turned to face his ‘partner’. The man looked at him and asked, “[Not one to give up a challenge, hm?]”

“[Are you?]” 

Kuroko saw the man smirk.

“[At least let me know the name of the person I’ll be kissing on national television.]”

“[Kuroko.]”

Okay, so maybe the guy wasn’t such an asshole because he cupped Kuroko’s face in a very gentle manner.

“[Well, Kuroko, my name is Akashi. I’ll be in your care.]”

“[Shut up and kiss me.]”

“[Someone’s excited.]”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. He just wanted to get it over with, “[I am no-]”

The man shut him up with his lips before Kuroko could protest. They kissed. And the crowds cheered. 

After that, the rest of the game was kind of….blurry.

* * *

 **From:**  Kagami  
 **To:**  Kuroko

_I DONT REMEMBER YOU KISSING ANOTHER JAPANESE DUDE BEING PART OF THE PLAN_

**From:**  Akashi   
 **To:**  Kuroko

_I’ll see you in Tokyo_

**Author's Note:**

> They totally boning each other now wwwwww


End file.
